Un secreto San Valentín
by Araragi Kou
Summary: La vivencia de su primer San Valentín, ¿Cómo ha decidido cupido tratar a Jean en su primera vez? Narrado -desde la compleja cabeza de Jean- en 1 persona. One-shot. Parejas Berth x Jean.


Hola gente linda de por aquí~ hoy vengo a entregarles el primer One-Shot de ésta linda pareja de la cual me hice fan hace no mucho, amo a Jean (?) por eso decidí escribir esta historia con él como protagonista. Para que se entienda mejor, la historia está narrada en 1° persona siendo Jean, como ya dije, quien la cuenta. Su primer San Valentín, un caos total (?) la historia se centra en los días 13 y 14 para que no se pierdan x'D lo escribí anoche, así que… no sé, vean ustedes~

~Los personajes aquí nombrados no son de mi propiedad, éste trabajo es hecho por fans y para fans, si se licencia en su país patéelos hasta que se arrepientan, digo, denúncielo 3 –de ser míos la serie sería yaoi everywhere (?) pero Kami-sama no confía tanto en mí como para darme ese poder aún…. Aún 3 ok ya, los dejo con el Shot~

"_**Un secreto san Valentín"**_

Fue hace más o menos un mes desde que todo esto comenzó. ¿Cómo fue que terminé de esta manera? No lo sé, simplemente pasó. A cualquiera podría pasarle, ¿No? Digo, es normal si alguien se enamora de otra persona… Todo el mundo lo hace, ¿Por qué debería de ser diferente en mi caso?

Ése ha sido mi pensamiento este último tiempo, intentando sin mayor éxito auto-convencerme de mis propias palabras. No es que no crea en éste tipo de cosas, es solo que… Cuando estoy frente a ti es cuando mi voluntad me abandona y me hace dudar, es frustrante sentir todo lo que siento a la vez cuando te veo.

_"Bertholdt Hoover"_. Aquel chico que conocí inevitablemente al inicio del periodo escolar. De no haber sido por Eren quizás nunca te hubiese hablado. Y claro, aun se me hace imposible comprender mi propia situación. Por supuesto, nadie sabe aún la relación que tengo con Berth. Él estuvo de acuerdo con ello, a pesar de que fui yo el de la idea de mantenerlo en secreto, debo admitir que me decepcionó un poco, digo, al menos haber negociado un poco. A veces me pregunto si todo esto es realmente significativo para ti… ¡Para mí lo es!

El hecho de que seas de segundo año de alguna manera es algo que ayuda. Estamos en clases diferentes, pisos diferentes y no siempre coincidimos en los cambios de hora, aunque eso no quita que de vez en cuando almorcemos juntos o pasemos tiempo con los demás.

Hace tan solo un mes… Berth fue quien se percató de mis sentimientos hacia él aun cuando seguían siendo desconocidos para mí. Ahora, ¿Cómo lo supo? Es la pregunta que siempre me hago y que él nunca ha querido responderme. Eso me molesta, quiero saber más cosas, pero mi orgullo no me permite darme tantos caprichos. Todo esto es nuevo, ésta es la primera vez que empiezo a salir con un chico, de hecho, es la primera vez que me gusta uno. Siempre creí que algún día lograría estar con Mikasa, pero desde que Berth apareció en mi vida todo comenzó… Y se volvió un caos.

Caminar por los pasillos de la escuela siempre me hace recordar aquella tarde, como si hubiese sido grabada a fuego en mis memorias.

Recuerdo que esa tarde salí a buscarte ya que, por algún motivo, me pidieron que te entregara un cuaderno de notas. Como siempre, te encontrabas junto a Reiner, Annie estaba también. Sabiendo que eran amigos de años es casi imposible el manejar ese sentimiento de molestia al verte sonreír tan animado, no me agradaba verte de esa manera.

"_Berth, me han dicho que te entregué esto…"_

"_Oh, son mis apuntes… Gracias"_

Verte como ahora me dedicabas esa sonrisa, esa misma sonrisa que segundos atrás se la mostrabas a tus amigos tan solo hizo que mi mal humor aumentara rápidamente por lo que vino ese gesto y, chasqueando la lengua me fui, mientras me alejaba te escuché llamarme y uno que otro comentario por parte de tus amigos por lo que sin voltear me fui. Ese sentimiento de molestia fue reemplazado por vergüenza… Mi sentido común estaba fallando bastante, comportándome como un niño, todo era un desastre.

Para cuando me percaté ya me encontraba en la desolada biblioteca. Aquella sala se había vuelto uno de mis lugares preferidos desde que mis emociones han comenzado a dominarme. Por entre los estantes llenos de libros había un sitio perfecto para leer, solía sentarme bajo una ventana y con mis gafas de lectura permanecía ahí hasta relajarme por completo.

Fue entonces que, entre el silencio del lugar, apareciste de la nada. Apoyado sobre el marco de la ventana me observabas paciente y con aquella leve sonrisa enmarcada a tu rostro… Sabía que eras una persona amable, pero era inevitable impedir que ese pensamiento egoísta crecía dentro de mi… ese que buscaba destacar ante tu mirada Berth, ese sentimiento que aspiraba a volverse algo mucho más especial ante tus ojos.

"_Te he estado buscando, estaba un poco preocupado por ti…"_

"_¿Eh…?"_

Bastó que esa simple frase abandonara tus labios para hacer que mi mente se volviese un caos nuevamente, pensar con claridad era algo que no podía. Luego de eso soltaste una pequeña risita divertida al verle con las mejillas ardiendo de vergüenza al recordar mis actos infantiles de hace un rato.

"_Es divertido reírse de mí, ¿No? Yo no encuentro la gracia de esto…"_

Preferiste no responderme y entraste por la ventana, para cuando reaccioné ya estaba arrodillado en frente y muy cerca de mí, tanto que podía sentir tu respiración rozar la mía. Tu mirada permanecía fija en mis inquietos ojos que no paraban de observarte sin comprender lo que estaba sucediendo mientras sin darme cuenta, el libro que sostenía entre mis manos hace un rato yacía en el suelo junto a mí. Con una de tus manos sostuviste una de mis muñecas mientras que con la otra sostuviste mi mentón, aquel contacto hizo que un escalofrío recorriera mi columna entera.

"_Hay algo que quisiera comprobar, tan solo quédate quieto por un momento…"_

Fueron las palabras que me dijiste para luego besarme. Estaba completamente en blanco, mi corazón latía tan fuerte en ese momento que de seguro aquel golpeteo en mi pecho se podía escuchar en todo el lugar, estaba tan avergonzado que podría haber muerto en cualquier momento, por otro lado, estaba inquieto ya que en cualquier momento podría aparecer alguien en el pasillo y verles. Estaba tan consciente y preocupado de todo que para cuando reaccioné había dejado de poner resistencia y terminé por corresponder.

Así fue como luego comprendí que mi mal humor solo era causado producto de mis celos y resultó ser que al final estaba enamorado de ese sujeto que tantos problemas me ha causado. Tras conversarlo, terminé aceptando mis sentimientos y claro, los de Berth pero al mismo tiempo decidiendo que no se lo contaríamos a nadie de momento. Pero ahora si lo pienso, ¿Cuándo terminará ese "de momento_"?_ Cosas como esas han comenzado a quitarme la poca tranquilidad que consigo.

Ahora resulta ser que casi no nos hemos visto, si no mal recuerdo lo último que me dijo fue un _"hola"_ y eso fue hace ya cinco días. Entiendo que tenemos clases y obligaciones diferentes, pero eso no quita que al menos no logremos conversar un rato, aunque sea solo en la escuela. Esto es algo que de por sí ya me tiene algo complicado y por cierto, bastante irritado la mayor parte del tiempo.

**-¡…Jean! ¿Estás escuchando?**

**-¿Eh? Ah, Eren… Solo eres tú… ¿Me hablabas?**

**-¿Qué demonios te pasa? Estos últimos días has estado actuando de forma muy extraña…**

**-¡Cl-Claro que no…! Solo debe ser tu imaginación, entonces dime, ¿Qué era lo que querías?**

**-Ah, es cierto… Armin, Mikasa y Sasha irán hoy a mi casa después de la escuela para preparar algo para mañana, ¿Quieres venir?**

**-¿Algo para mañana…? Que… ¿Qué pasa mañana?**

**-Mañana es día de san Valentín, la semana pasada quedamos en que haríamos galletas y chocolates para ese día, ¿Qué no te acuerdas? Creíamos que serías el más motivado de todos…**

**-¿P-Por qué lo dices…?**

**-¿Acaso no es obvio? Todos sabemos que estás saliendo con alguien Jean…**

**-¡¿D-De dónde sacaste esa idea…?!**

**-Vamos Jean, eres pésimo escondiéndolo… Te la pasas distraído, suspiras de la nada y tu humor es muy inestable… Si eso no es porque estás enamorado, entonces quiere decir que… Acaso tú… Jean…**

**-Yo que… ¡Habla!**

**-…Jean… ¡¿Fuiste cruelmente rechazado días antes de San Valentín?!**

**-¡No seas estúpido, nadie ha sido rechazado ni nada! Tsk, no molestes, estoy ocupado…**

**-Vamos, no te enojes, solo era una broma… entonces, ¿Irás?**

**-No gracias… Estaré ocupado hoy por la tarde**

**-Bueno, como sea… Si te desocupas antes y tienes ganas de ir hazlo, ¡Adiós!**

**-Sí, adiós…**

Con que chocolates, ¿Eh? Realmente estaba pasando por alto esa fecha… De hecho, ahora que Eren lo menciona no me había parado a pensar en ese tipo de cosas.

¿Debería regalarle chocolates? Nunca antes he hecho algo como eso. Además, sería extraño, esas cosas son para chicas… Aunque si lo pienso un poco, ambos somos hombres y el que… ¡Maldición! No pienso hacer algo tan ridículo como eso, ¡De seguro acabaría riéndose de mí!

Tsk… Esto es tan molesto. Al final me traje a casa todas las cosas necesarias para preparar esas estúpidas galletas y esos ridículos chocolates. Los demás también están preparándolos, estas fechas no solo son para "novios". ¡Le daré de mis chocolates solo por compromiso! Además, tengo bastante confianza en mis habilidades en la cocina. ¿Qué tan difícil podría resultar?

A pesar de que dije todo eso… Ninguno me satisfacía lo suficiente, así que terminé haciendo demasiados hasta hacerlos perfectos. Pero significó quedarme despierto hasta muy tarde, tengo sueño y me siento muy cansado a pesar de que a penas y comienza la primera clase. Todos se han estado regalando galletas y esas cosas. Me pregunto si lo encontraré hoy.

**-Ya vuelvo… No me tardo**

**-¿Te sientes bien Jean? Estás algo pálido…**

**-Sí, no es nada**

**-Nos quedaremos aquí, te avisaremos si cambiamos de lugar…**

**-Claro…**

La segunda hora era de estudio libre, así que era mi oportunidad para salirme del salón y encontrarle, a esta hora debería de encontrarlo en el gimnasio. Mientras más me acerco más nervioso me siento.

**-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?**

Al escuchar esa voz a mis espaldas no pude evitar tensarme, por suerte llevaba los chocolates bien escondidos. Giré el rostro para saber de quien se trataba, era Annie. Evadí su mirada mientras pensaba en alguna excusa para salir del paso.

**-…Nada en particular, ¿No tendrías que estar en el gimnasio?**

**-No es asunto tuyo… Será mejor que vuelvas a tu salón, no será bueno si te pillan deambulando por los pasillos…**

**-Ya lo sé… Me voy…**

**-Espera… Si de casualidad era a Berth a quien estabas buscando no está en la clase… Lo acabo de dejar en la enfermería**

**-¿En la enfermería? ¿Está bien, qué le pasó?**

**-Si tanto te preocupa ve y anda a verle, el profesor dijo que iría a verlo más tarde… Si no te apuras perderás tu oportunidad chico… Bueno, adiós…**

**-Berth…**

Realmente no me esperaba escuchar algo como eso, pero para que le llevaran a la enfermería debe de ser algo serio, maldición. Tan pronto como la chica dejó de darme información salí corriendo hasta la enfermería, comenzaba a impacientarme por no llegar rápido al dichoso lugar. Para cuando llegué abrí la puerta de golpe y sin cuidado alguno, en el lugar solo estabas tú. Mi respiración se podía escuchar por todas partes y de seguro traía escrita la palabra preocupación en la frente, tú solo me mirabas y no tardaste en sonreírme cálidamente. Terminé de entrar cerrando la puerta a mis espaldas tragué aire para controlarme y me acerqué hasta la camilla en la que te encontrabas sentado. Tenías una venda en la cabeza, pero además de eso, no parecía que estuvieses mal. Mi ceño se frunció notoriamente una vez estuve de pie a tu lado.

**-Supe que tuviste un accidente…**

**-Solo fue un pequeño golpe, no es tan grave, estoy bien… ¿Cómo te enteraste?**

**-Annie me lo dijo hace un rato cuando… Cuando, como sea… Solo vine a ver como estabas…**

**-Gracias, pero no era necesario… No tenías que preocuparte tanto**

**-¿¡Quién dijo que estaba preocupado?!**

**-¿No lo estabas?**

**-No dije eso exactamente…**

**-¿Entonces…?**

**-No es asunto tuyo, no te metas…**

**-Estás molesto, ¿Verdad?**

**-Vaya, al menos estás consciente de eso…. Te felicito**

**-Jean… Todo éste tiempo yo estuve…**

**-No me interesa lo que hayas estado haciendo… Ya no me importa…**

Aunque decía todo eso por dentro, mis pensamientos querían reprocharle todo, realmente quería saberlo, pero la inseguridad me detenía. Quería mantenerme lo más seguro posible. Te pusiste de pie y me tomaste del hombro para dejarme frente a ti, sé que me estás mirando en este momento por eso no quiero levantar mi mirada… Sabes que si te miro caeré ante ti una vez más…

**-Te extrañé todo éste tiempo Jean…**

Y ahí está, una vez más haciendo trampa, jugando con mi débil corazón. Aunque me resistiera mis ojos buscaron los tuyos y se afilaron al momento en el que pude ver tu rostro contento, sé que no te estabas burlando pero… Me molesta que uses ese tipo de artimañas para que te perdone, de pronto una caja era puesta sobre mi mano, la miré y luego te observé con intriga, sin comprender

**-¿Qué es e…?**

**-Feliz primer San Valentín Jean, sé que esto es de chicas pero eres la persona de la cual me enamoré, por eso quiero que lo aceptes**

Realmente, estuve mucho tiempo deseando poder escuchar esas mismas palabras saliendo de tu boca y, ahora que está pasando, no sé cómo reaccionar, siento que ahora mismo podría morir de la felicidad… Siento como mi cara empieza a sonrojarse pero en este momento no me importa… Lo que me impacienta ahora es… ¿Cómo le entrego mis chocolates después de esa declaración? Pero si no lo hacía ahora luego ya no tendría oportunidad por lo que cerré mis ojos, vamos, ¿Qué tan difícil es hacer algo similar?

**-Realmente no le encuentro mucho significado, es más no sé porque todo el mundo se emociona tanto… Si quieres regalar chocolates pues se tiene todo el año para hacerlo… Es tan ridículo… tener que estar haciendo algo como esto… ¡Más te vale que te los comas todos me escuchaste! Por culpa de esos tontos chocolates me tuve que quedar hasta muy tarde porque no quedaban como yo que…. ¡Es decir, si lo iba a hacer tenía que quedar bien o todo habría sido en vano…! Pero qué demonios me pasa…. Solo quédatelos… Ahora mismo quisiera desaparecer…**

De haber sido posible habría desaparecido. El corazón latía tan fuerte y sentía tanta vergüenza que ni siquiera me dejaban pensar, pero tú ya te comenzabas a acostumbrar y habías aprendido a lidiar con ello sin mucho problema, lo hacías parecer tan fácil y sencillo, mientras que yo solo complicaba las cosas. Es entonces que tú los recibes y me abrazas con cariño, ya tenía lo que quería, no había motivos para resistirme a ti… No más. Al fin siento la tranquilidad que buscaba, mi corazón ya puede descansar tranquilo y tan solo queda disfrutar éste día, para que sea parte de los buenos recuerdos a futuro.

"_Feliz Día de San Valentín Berth"_

Bueno, eh aquí terminado este One-Shot de Berth x Jean, es la primera vez que escribo de ésta pareja, espero haberlo dejado "aceptable" x'DD sino son libres de odiarme y lanzarme cosas (?) ok no, me va a doler, mejor me lo dicen y ahí vemos como le arreglamos~ Nos estaremos leyendo en mis siguientes historias~ Byee~


End file.
